


It's Only Fair

by YoungAuthor07



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAuthor07/pseuds/YoungAuthor07
Summary: Her fiancee is in bed with another woman. Not just any woman, her best friend until the end. Welp, not now. The only logical thing to do to get back at him is fuck his best friend.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Mistakes Get Made

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited.

"What the hell, Arch!?" Betty exclaimed furiously. She began throwing her highest of heels at her fiancee and apparent Best friend. 

"Betty, we can explain!" 

Betty cackled, "Fuck you! Put my shit outside, I'm not coming back!" 

Angrily, Betty grabbed all the alcohol that he held dear. Sobbing, she drank her sorrows. 

"Do you need help?" A concerned passerby asks. 

Betty just smikes fakely through her tears, "I'm fine ya know. Just likes to sit there and cheat on me with my bestfriend!"

The passerby said, distressed, "Do you have anyone I can contact to help you?" 

"Yeah, JB. My phone has no password," Betty replied, drunkenly swinging a large bottle around. 

The guy quickly chatted with JB and explained Betty's distress. 

"Betts, what happened?" JB asked sympathetically. 

"He cheated on me," Betty sniffed.

~~~~

Jughead kicked his feet up on the coffee table, relaxing after his long day of work. 

JB hauled her drunken best friend onto the couch next to Jughead.

"What hell? Who is this?" He asks, quickly springing up from the couch.

"Be nice. She's heartbroken, Jug. I'm gonna go set up the guest room for her," JB explained. 

"Why didn't you just give her off to Archie?" 

"Because he's too busy fucking Veronica! After all the things I gave him, he still cheats. It's fine because his dick is small. Like this," She babbles, holding up her fingers with a little space between them. Tears just began flowing. 

"Oh shit," He mouthed to JB. 

"Jug, can you take her to the room? My back hurts," JB pouted, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. Just set everything up," He sighs, clearly giving in. 

JB nodded a thank you. She placed the essentials near the bed. Quietly, Jughead slipped Betty into bed.

"What happened?" Jughead asks in a hushed voice. 

"You heard her. I think she found Archie and V together. I feel bad for her, Jug. She's gonna have to stay here," JB explained, sipping on her hot coffee.

"That's fine. I can take the couch if you need me to," He offers. 

"Thank you," JB smiled.

~~~~

Spurts of lights shine through. A pounding of her head immediately began. Mascara dried down her face. Groaning, she ran to the bathroom and began spilling her guts. 

Her shirt had mess all over it, so she discarded it to the bin. Covering herself with a towl, she snuck towards JB's room. 

"JB, I need a shirt," Betty pouted, distressed. 

"You know where they are." 

JB had her trance fixated on her work.

"Betts, wanna talk about?" She soften her tone. 

"Yeah. I just don't get it. I-I thought he loved me. I don't know. I thought she was my friend, my best friend. I guess not," Betty shrugged, biting back her tears. 

"I know. C'mere," JB replied, holding out her arms. 

Betty climbed into her arms, hugging her tightly as she sobbed. 

"I think the only fair thing to do is sleep with his best friend," JB suggests. 

Betty giggles through her tears, "You do realize that's your brother, right?"

"I'm not objecting to become an aunt," She smiles innocently. 

"Oh my God, JB," Betty rolls her eyes, slapping her shoulder. 

"I have to leave, but Jug's in the shower," JB winked suggestively. 

"Whatever," She replied, shaking her head.

~~~~

JB spent the next two weeks trying to force them together with her subtle comments.

"I've got a date!" JB announced, climbing up the stairs.

"That's exciting! C'mon, let's go get you dolled up!" Betty squealed, pulling her to her room. 

JB chuckled at her excitement. 

"Oh shit, Juggie can you pull the cookies out the oven when they're done, please!?" Betty shouts, popping her head out the door.

"Yeah Betts!" He yelled back. 

"Juggie? Betts?" JB questions Betty. 

"We're friends, nothing else," Betty dismissed politely. 

"Mhm, sure." 

"Whatever." 

Different colored powders flew all over the room. Betty used sparkles ang glitter to girl JB up. 

The timer dinged from the kitchen. 

"Jug, remember the cookies!" Betty souted, pulling JB's face into better lighting.

"I got them!" He replied.

"You made him your little puppy dog, y'know," JB told her. 

"Have not!" Betty scoffed, softly smacking her shoulder. 

"Watch this!" JB challenges, "Jug can you get me a drink!?"

"Fuck off! Get it yourself!" He replied rudely.

"Now, bat your lashes and insist I need it," She demanded.

"Please Juggie, her lips are dry, and I need to do her lipstick!" Betty insisted. 

"Okay!" He complied happily. 

"You have him in a trance," JB swore, placing bobby pins in her hair. 

"Do not!" 

JB watched as her brother brought her best friend a glass of water. They had small touches and lingering glances. 

"Hm," JB peirced her lips. 

"What?" They asked together.

"Nothing," She shrugged. 

"Stop it," Betty warned, tapping her head as a scold.

"What is it?" He questioned, evidently bemused.

"Nothing much. Just a joke you wouldn't get," Betty covered with a fake smile. 

"Okay. Do you need any help?" 

"Nope. Go sit or eat cookies or something." 

He exited the room with a nod. 

"Hey wants your cookie," JB commented slyly. 

"JB!" Betty chided.

She just smirked and began fixing her hair. Quickly, she slipped into a pantsuit and left to her date. 

After two movies and three trays of cookies, Betty was bored.

"Juggie, I'm bored. Can I do your makeup?" She asked, pouting.

"No, you cannot put that shit on my beautiful face," He shook his head, laughing. 

"Pretty please," She pouted. 

"Fine, just don't put anything too girly on me," He groaned, giving in. 

"No promises," She replied, giggling. 

"Wait, I have terms. I get to do your makeup in return," He says, slouching up from the couch. 

He pulled her to her feet. 

"Okay, just don't make me look like you rubbed dirk on my face," She responded. 

"No promises," He mimicked.

Betty giggled and led him to the makeup station in her room. 

"So, what should we do first? Eyeshadow or actually base?" She asked herself, pulling his face towards the light. 

"I don't know." 

Betty chuckled to herself. "This is gonna be awkward to sit in, but I have to sit on your lap. You're too tall." 

Lies. She may have been following through with JB's words stated earlier. 

"Um, okay," His response was hesitant and choked.  
  
Betty hoped to be the choking one by the end of the night. If you catch her drift ;)

Betty straddled his hips, breath fanning his lips as she began to work. 

"Do you really have to sit like that?" He asked, obviously hard underneath her. 

"I really do. If I do then I'll make you look like a clown," She warns, gripping his face up in the light. 

Lazily, her centre circle his member. They know this is happening, and consent through their actions. Slowly, his member finds her clit. 

White knuckles gripping on her makeup brush, she shuttered against him. Her moans were held back by her bitten lip. 

His thumb swiped her lips free, allowing her moans out. He whispered delicately, "I wanna hear you, Baby." 

In lustful haze, they clashed in a kiss of mostly teeth. The makeup supplies were discarded. 

"We should stop," He panted, breaking the kiss. 

"No, we shouldn't," Betty moaned, canting her hips.

"Fuck, Betts if we don't stop then I'm not gonna be able to holding back," He admitted honestly.

"Then don't, Jug. I just need you and your touch. I've thought about you, Jug. What you taste like. What your fingers would feel like. I think about you all. The. Damn. Time." 

She drug his long, thick fingers in her mouth, dragging her tongue across them. 

"Holy shit." 

"Juggie, can you touch me please?" Her long thick lashes showed all her desperation.

He complied, skimming his hand on her v-line. Toying witth her shorts, his hand slips into her waistband. 

"You're fucking dripping, damn." 

"It's all for you, Jug," She replied, chest heaving. 

He took time to appreciate her clit. Betty palmed him through his jeans. 

"Fuck, Betts. I'm gonna make a mess in my jeans if you don't stop," He warned. 

"I'll clean it up if you do," She shrugged innocently.

Confidently, Betty pushes into his pants. She spreads his precum around and begins to pump his member. 

"Fuck Betts. Can I make you cum first? I'm about to blow my fucking load," He admitted, working to bring her close to the brim. 

Betty slowed, grinding her hips down. His cracked, dry hands tore her tiny tanktop in half. Much to his surprise, he found she had no bra on. His mouth latched to her breasts, nipping her nipple.

"Fuck," Betty shuddered.

Her high hit her like truck. It was fast and still going. 

"Oh my God," She panted, burying her head in his neck. 

"Fuck that was the hottest thing I ever seen," He groaned. 

"Oh shit, you didn't cum. I'm sorry. Lemme make it up to you, Jug," She replied. 

Wordlessly, he nodded. She kneeled, pulling off his belt and pants. Peering up at him through heavy lids, she pumped him into her mouth. 

"Fuck, Betty. Just like that," He cooes, stroking her hair. 

Her mouth brought him to a quick finish, drinking up the last of his essence.

"Holy shit. That was so hot," He heaved. 

"Then you like the full thing alot better," She said, seductively dragging her hand down her curves as she pulled the rest of her clothes off. 

Again straddling his hips, she guided him into her inviting heat. Sinking down slowly, her head tossed back at the stretch of him. 

Hiss from sensitive, "Holy shit, you're tight." 

Betty circled her hips, riding him. Grazing her g-spot with every thrusts, made her thighs shake. Jerking, the both came. 

Words couldn't form from either of their mouths, so they fell asleep in a heated bliss.

~~~

Days pass since they're night. Betty recieved a call from a job opportunity in LA. Now, here she was in an airport chasing her dreams. 

"I'm leaving JB. I have to go. I'll be back when I can," Betty kissed her cheek, tears slipping down her cheek. 

"Bye, Betts. Call when you need me," JB cried, hugging her tightly. 

"I'll call all the time!" Betty reassured, hugging her even tighter. 

JB left Betty and Jughead to their own goodbye's. 

"See ya, Betty," He said softly.

"Bye, Juggie." 

She pulled him in for a goodbye kiss.

They called for her gate, and she disappeared down the gate.

She reappeared a year later with a huge surprise, and the legacy of a family.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Betty was rebuilding her self esteem after the whole cheating scandal. She had confidence back.

LA was something to get use to. It was humid and hot, and the lack of summer clothes made Betty go crazy. 

The stress of moving had her sick almost every morning. That is how she would wake for the past couple of weeks. 

Discovering that her cycle was late was only the cherry on top. A blissful night turned to a life with a positive test. 

Immediately, she facetimed JB. 

"What's up Betty?" JB asked groggily.

"I had sex with Jug a few weeks before I left. We didn't use anything, but I took the morning after pill. It wasn't enough. I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. I don't think I'm gonna tell him just yet or at all. I don't even know," Betty sobbed.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna be an aunt! Betty that was supposed to be a joke!" JB laughed, "but no worries, I'm on my way by plane." 

"Thank you." 

"Do you want me to bring Jughead?" JB asks.

"I can't face him right now, JB. I'm scared of telling him. He still has a career ahead of him, book tours for God sake. I'll be labeled as a slut and shunned," Betty pouted, erupting into a deep crying.

"I'll be there soon. Flight leaves at one pm, Betts. Just hang in there," JB encourages. 

Betty nods and quickly ends the call wordlessly.

Seven pm sharp, JB knocked on her door. 

"JB, I'm pregnant. I haven't stopped crying," Betty sobbed, slinging her tired body on her Best friend.

"Sh, Betts. It's going to all be just fine. I promise," JB soothes, stroking her hair calmly.

"I'm scared. I don't even have a job here. I'm going to be a fucking terrible Mommy, JB!" 

She cried herself to sleep that night. 

The very next day, Betty and JB booked an appointment to Planned Parenthood.

Betty was violently vomiting the entire morning, even during the early hours. Tears pricked her eyes and her throat hurt. 

"Betty Cooper?" 

"Mhm," She replied nervously.

"You are roughly 5 weeks along, congratulations," He told her, "we have many pamphlets on options." 

"Thank you," She responded, taking the free booklets. 

JB helped her to the car. The car ride to the restuarant was wordless until Betty spoke on the last turn.

"I think I'm gonna keep it."

~~~

Nearing the five month mark, Betty returned home to announce the News to her parents and overachiever sister. 

Before facing the harsh wrath of Alice Cooper, Betty stopped for a milkshake at Pop's like the good old days of pre-Barchie. 

"Betty Cooper?" Pop asks, cocking a brow at her. 

"Yup," She pops the 'p'. 

"You want the classic?" 

Betty nods, "Can you double it? I'm eating for two now." She giggles, taking up a stool seat.

"Woah. When did this happen? I remember pig tails and pink sweater little Betty," He sighs, saddened by the growing up of his adoptive daughter.

"Well, I wanted to be a Mom, so I just got IVF. I mean Archie was too busy screwing Veronica," Betty shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that. You know what, your milkshake's on the house," Pop proposed. 

"Okay. I just missed your food. You'll have to pass the recipe along, so my baby can taste your cooking at home in LA," Betty replied, smiling. 

Quickly, Pop placed her order. He reappeared in front of her.

"Pop, can I tell you something?" Betty asked, hopelessly sighing.

"Yeah. You can tell me anything, Betty," He reassures, reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"I didn't do IVF. This baby belongs to Jughead Jones. He doesn't know, and I believe that's best for him," Betty explained in a whisper.

"Now, I don't mean to metal, but you best tell him, Betty. Tell him at anytime, just as long as you tell him, B," He insists. 

"Thank you, Pop." 

The food bell dinged, and Pop went to fetch Betty's order. 

Happily, Betty munched on her food. 

"Also, no way in hell are you ever getting my recipe," He chuckled, walking off to go wipe down the tables.

Betty gobbled up her meal in record time. She comfortably left a 50 dollar bill on the counter and left.

"Time to head into the belly of the beast," She mumbled to herself, pushing down the unlocked door handle. 

"Hal, is that you?" Alice asks, shouting from the kitchen. 

"No, Mom. It's me, Betty!" She shouted back, hanging her coat on the rack. 

"Betty, your home?" Alice questions, coming to the hallway.  
  
A gasp escapes her mouth, "What the hell, Elizabeth Cooper?" 

"I wanted to be a Mommy, so I got IVF. A friend helped me, and he shall stay unnamed like he requested," She explained, smiling shortly.

"Okay." 

"I just want a family. I don't think I will find love if I'm being honest," Betty sighed. 

That broke down Alice's guarded walls. Her face dropped to a somber expression; quickly, she held Betty in her arms. 

"I'm scared," Betty whispered softly.

"Don't be, Baby," She soothed petting her hair. 

Hal looked through the window, seeing how Alice's wall finally broke. He decided to wait for them to be open with each before he infiltrated their time together. 

Hours passed. He decided it was time to go inside, for the rain was pouring down heavily. 

Acting surprised he said, "My baby girl is home? Why didn't you call? I could've gotten us Pop's instead of this health garbage." 

Her belly was somewhat hiden by a large sweater.

"It's fine. I think I missed an avocado, cucumber, and tomato salad, if I'm being honest," Betty giggled.

"I got shrimp too," He replied.

Her stomach churched at the words. "I-I need to use the bathroom. Gimme a second," She smiled whilst biting back her throw up. 

She raced down the hall, spilling her guts in the toilet. 

"I'll go help her. Put the shrimp in the back freezer. I have a feeling she doesn't want it," Alice insisted, chasing after Betty. 

"M'kay," He nodded, trailing to the back door.

Meanwhile, Alice was rubbing Betty's back and whispering soothing little nothings in her ears.

"I'm done. Sea food makes me sick for some reason," Betty explains, wiping her mouth with nearby tissues. 

"That's what happened to me when I was pregnant with Chic," Alice giggled.

"I think I'm gonna tell Dad at dinner." 

"Okay." 

Betty brushed her teeth and fixed her hair. 

Hal was already cutting up the head of lettuce. Betty walked over and began cutting the tomatoes. 

"How have you been, Dad?" 

"I've been doing well. I'm kinda excited for spring. This cold weather is pissing me off any more. How have you been?" He replied, dropping the knife into the sink.

"Tired, pregnant, stressed. Same old, same old," Betty shrugged, dicing the tomatoes.

"What what?" He mumbles, head shooting to meet her back. 

"Surprise!" She exclaimed nervously.

"Who is the father? I need have a talk with that boy," He mumbled.

"A friend of mine. I used IVF because I wanted a baby. Archie cheated on me, and I decided that I didn't really need anyone to have my dream. I work for an online journalism company, and wait tables for a rainy day fund," Betty explained, dropping her knife. 

"Okay. Well do we get to meet him at all?" 

Betty's mouth went dry and an excuse popped out, "He requested to stay anonymous. He isn't ready for a child."

"Ah okay." 

"A-Are you mad?" She gulped, squeaking.

"No. I'm just surprised. I'm too young to be a grandpa, Betty," He sighed, perking up with a smile.

Betty giggled, smacking his arm, "What the hell? You scared me!" 

"Elizabeth! Money in the swear jar!" Alice gasped, pointing at the glass on the table.

~~~

"I can't do it, JB!" Betty shouted, clutching her hand tightly.

"Betty, you can. I promise you, you can do it," JB reassures, stroking her hair. 

"I'm so scared, JB!" Betty admits tearfully. 

"It's gonna all be fine. I promise. I'm here. Your mom's here. We're here for you. Hell, Kevin is here with giant balloons," JB tells her, kissing their clenched hands. 

"If I die here JB, tell Jughead that the baby is his. He should know if I die. Promise me," Betty replied, clenching with tears streaming down her face. 

"I will," She promises.

"Betty, we need you to push. I can see your baby's head," The doctor told Betty.

Groaning, Betty begins pushing. 

Five minutes later, a beautiful baby was brought into this world. 

Holding the baby in the light, the doctor announces, "You have a healthy baby boy, Ms. Cooper." 

"You hear that? You have a little boy." 

Betty smiles weakly before passing out cold. 

Scary machines ding and the doctor shouts, "Get her out of here!" 

"W-What's going on?" JB askes, tears pouring down her face. 

Nurses in scrub gowns pushed her from the delivery room. 

After hours of pacing, JB dialed Jughead. 

"I'm up. What's up, JB?" 

"Betty. She had her baby. It's a boy. Something happened to her, and the doctor kicked me out when the machines began beeping. I'm scared," JB sobbed into the phone. 

"Sh, it's all gonna be fine. I'll book a flight right now. It's 1 am now. I can come as early as 5 am, okay? I'll be in by 11 am," He replies, clearly awake now. 

"I-I think I need to tell you this," She took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for the family of Betty Cooper!" 

"I got to go," She trailed.

Click, the phone went dead.

"Yeah, that's me," JB replied.

"She's still in surgery. She has post partum hemorrhaging. We need her next of kin for a decision," The Doctor informed professionally.

"Her mother would be, I suppose. Alice is off getting coffee," JB explained.

"That's weird because on her forms and will she claimed Forsythia Jones as her next of kin," He furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"That's me. I'm Forsythia Jones."

"Let's go talk in the back office," He urges.

JB nods and follows him to the back. He takes a towering seat.

"We have to discuss if you want us to resuscitate. If things were to go bad, would you want us to?" The doctor questions.

"Yeah. Her little boy deserves a mother. That woman in that operating room deserves to see her little boy grow up!" JB exclaimed, angry bubbling.

"Okay. Just sign these forms, and we'll go ahead," The Doctor responded.

JB scribbled her name on the paper. 

~~~~

After four attempts to save her, they just gave up. 

Pronouncing her dead at 23:37 pm. 

Weeks after, they said their goodbyes to the woman as the newest Jones's was perched on their father's hip. 

~~~~

It was deja vu for Jughead. He had seen his mother die from postpartum hemorrhaging, and now possibly the girl he had been in love with. 

It was 11:30 am and he was on his way to the hospital with a strong cup of black coffee. 

The cab pulled up to the white, broad building. He gave the cab driver the money and quickly ran into the hospital to find JB in the maternity ward. 

"Hey, kid. What's up?" 

"Jug, she's recovering. The Baby is in there. I'm just letting her be alone, so she can feed him," JB explained.

"Oh. I'm gonna go pop in really quick then go home," He replied. 

"Room 420."

He had a small bear from his childhood that he had kept. It was torn an awfully patched, but something in him told him Betty would love it. 

"JB, I'm not done nursing!" Betty whisper-shouted, through the curtain. 

"It's fine. Nothing I've never seen before," Jughead smirked, plucking his head through the curtain.

"Juggie, what are you doing here?" Betty giggled.

"You scared me, Betts. Plus, I had to come see my nephew," He replied, taking a seat on one of the uncomfortable seats. 

"I didn't mean to. I'm happy that I came through. I did tear, so that's good. I can't decide on his name," Betty sighed hysterically.

"What if you named him little ass kicker?" He smiled, looking over the hospital bed. 

"No. I can't decide. Ace seems fine. Jace seems lovely, and I love the name Leonardo," She frowned.

On his real birth certificate she decided to put Forsythe Pendleton Jones-Cooper IV on his certificate. She requested that the hospital put his name Cooper on his bassinet.

"What if you named him Olivier? I mean it would hit his olive complexion," He suggested. 

"I like it. Oliver Cooper; it has a ring to it," Betty agreed. 

"I brought a gift for the little man," Jughead pauses, reaching for the stuffed bear on the seat next to him, "Patches!" 

"I remember that little scruffy bear from our childhood. Why are you giving it to him? It's the last piece of your mother you have left," Betty asked, puzzled.

"Because I think he's the closest thing I'll ever get to having a kid. He deserves the memories with my old bear. I think he'll just enjoy it," He responded.

"Put some hand sanitizer on, and hold this little munchkin," Betty smiled. 

~~~~

Two months post birth, Betty was able to move around again. Her wounds had healed wonderfully, and even better yet, she could have sex again. 

She pushed her baby in her little pram to get the mail from the mailbox. A nicely decorated envelop called to her. It was a wedding invitation. Who was it for? The man who ripped her heart out with her ex bestie. 

She thought she would go. It would be nice to reconnect with friends. Her plus one would be Kevin, and she would look like the baddest bitch there. 

"Kev, get ya shit. We going to New York!" She harrassed her dearest neighbor. 

~~~

The ceremony was beautiful. They spent loads of money on it, and she could tell. 

Oliver was in a nice tux. He had little black slacks, and a small plaid shirt with a bow tie. His little suspenders made the newlyweds, that were seated next them, baby fever sore.

"Kevin, you should give me his Patches. It's the only way we're getting through this with a happy Oliver," Betty instructed, soothing the baby. 

Kevin quickly handed the teddy bear to Betty. 

"Awe, you guys are such good parents," Complimented the couple.

"I'm gay. She's his mother. I'm the fashionable Uncle," He replied.

"Thank you though," Betty smiled apologetically.

They smiled back. 

The men took their place on the risers. 

Betty's eyes instantly latched to Jughead. He was fit, to say the least. Their eyes connected, and she waved at him. His idiotic smile gave her away. 

It was a beautiful ceremony. The reception was even better. They had fancy food Betty loved. Alcoholic beverages of all prices were served. 

"Hey, Cooper," He greeted, pulling up a seat at their table. 

"What's up, Jones?" She smirked. 

"Save me. The Maid of Honor is trying to get with me," He pleaded.

"Here, Babe," Betty replied, squirting some hand sanitizer in his hands. 

He quickly caught on and played in. "Come here, Daddy's boy," He cooed, reaching to grab Olivier and kissed his bubbly baby cheek. 

Only if you knew...

He giggled, reaching up and grasping his tie. 

"Baby, can you help me take my coat off, please?" He asked.

Betty complied and help him rid of his tux coat. She placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Oh my. I've gotten lipstick on your cheek!" Betty exclaimed, getting a makeup whipe from her bag. Gingerly, she whiped away the red stain. 

"Thanks, Baby." 

The Maid of Honor marched away from the scene. 

"Good acting, Betts," He complimented. 

"Olivier really likes you. Can you hold him for a few minutes? I just want to eat."

"Mhm. Get me a plate too," He told her. 

She packed their plates pile high. Jughead might die with how much food they had.

"Thanks." 

She strapped Olivier in his baby seat. 

As the night grew longer, Olivier was dumped onto JB. Their bodies grinded on the wooden dance floor. 

Before they knew it, they were in the bed. Clothes scattered all over the room. The only thing that covered them from touching; her panties. They were discarded quickly.

"Fuck, Jug. I missed you. Fuck!" She cursed as her high hit.

"Betty, I need to be inside you," He whimpered.

"Then go ahead. I'm still aching for you. Please, Jug," She begged.

She reached down and rolled a condom on him. He pushed inside her. A loud hiss of pain left her lips.

"You okay?" 

"Fine. I just haven't had sex in awhile. Now, shut up and fuck me," She replied, bringing him in for a sheering kiss. 

Her hips circled, and he toyed with her clit. Both reached their highs.

~~~~

Betty circled his chest. He whispered delicate nothings in her ears. 

"Can I tell you something, Jug?" 

"What is it, Betts?" 

"Olivier's yours." 

He paused. His world stopped. "I-I have a son?"

Betty nodded.

"I have a son!" He sobbed lightly. He pulled Betty into a huge hug.

~~~~

"My is that Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones!?" Pop questioned.

"Yup, and our little boy. Don't forget about him, Pop," Jughead replied, flashing the nine-month-old. 

"My goodness. You told him, Betty?" Pop asked.

"I did. He deserved to know," Betty smiled, squeezing his arm.

"Good to see you two. I'll get your orders in." 

They took a seat in the booth they claimed in highschool. The initials B+A was carved in a heart.

"We should fix that," He said looking over at the wood. 

Betty nodded, "Do you have your knife?" 

He handed the weapon to her. She crossed out the heart then engraved their initials with an initial for Olivier. 

"Better," He smirked, kissing her temple. 

They ate happily. Anxiously, Betty drove over to her parents house. 

Alice opened the door with a gasp, "Betty, who is this?" 

"It's Olivier's Dad. I lied...," She trailed.

Alices eyes dotted between her daughter and her daughter's Baby Daddy. "Explain." 

"We were unsafe, and I took plan b. I left for LA, and JB came to help with the beginning of my pregnancy. He didn't know, and I wanted him to go peruse his career. I lied to everyone except Pop and JB. He's stepped into the parent role," Betty explained.

"Well, I give you respect for stepping up. You're part of the family now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of doing a story that isn't a one shot.  
> Thoughts? xxx


End file.
